Field of the Invention
The present specification relates to a portable display device and a method of controlling therefor.
Discussion of the Related Art
Such a portable display device as a smartphone and a tablet PC is widely disseminated. As functions of the portable display device are diversified, demand for a portable display device equipped with a bigger display is increasing. And, in order to provide the bigger display, a study on various extendible display devices is proceeding. And, in order to extend a display and increase portability at the same time, a study on a flexible display is proceeding as well.
FIG. 1 is a diagram for an example of a display device.
As depicted in FIG. 1, a user of a display device 100 holds the display device 100 by one hand in general. And, the user may touch a point far from a point where the display device is fixed by the hand of the user. In this case, since the point where the display device 100 is fixed is working as a leverage point, the display device 100 is inclined by a touch input of the user. And, as depicted in FIG. 1, in case of the display device 100 equipped with a flexible display, the flexible display may be bent by the touch input of the user. Due to the aforementioned inclination or bending, the touch input of the user may be not properly received. In particular, in case that pressure of the touch input of the user is required, the pressure of the touch input may be recognized as a touch input different from intention of the user.